Not Applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to decorative grass and methods for producing same, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to curled decorative grass and methods for producing same.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
Decorative grass has been used for many years in Easter baskets and for other decorative purposes. The decorative grass of the prior art has been produced by numerous methods and from a variety of materials such as polymeric materials, paper, cellophane or the like. Typically, such materials are cut and shredded to produce segments having predetermined dimensions. One such prior art method for making decorative grass is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,292,266, issued to Weder, et al., wherein a plastic film is extruded and cut into plastic strips which are passed through a slow-speed godet, an oven and a high-speed godet so that the strips are drawn down in width and thickness without breaking. From the high-speed godet, the strips or strands are chopped to a desired length and conveyed to a storage area for subsequent bagging and packaging.
While the prior art methods for making decorative grass have been widely accepted, new and improved methods for making decorative grasses having improved aesthetic qualities and bulk are being sought which are less costly. It is to such decorative grasses and methods for producing same that the present invention is directed.
The present invention relates to curled decorative grass having a variety of configurations and to methods for making such decorative grass. Because of the increased bulk of the curled decorative grass of the present invention, such decorative grass can also be used as a packing material, an animal bedding, cat litter, mulch for soil and a media for plants. The curled decorative grass is produced by curling a substantially flat sheet of material and thereafter cutting the resulting curled sheet of material.
In one embodiment of the present invention, curled decorative grass having a multi-sided cross configuration, a length, a width and a substantially clock spring configuration is produced by drawing a substantially flat sheet or web of material over at least one curl bar so as to impart a curl to the sheet or web of material, slitting the curled sheet or web of material to provide a web of material containing a plurality of curled strips, and thereafter cutting the web of material containing the curled strips into segments to produce decorative grass having a substantially clock spring configuration.
In another embodiment of the present invention, decorative grass having a substantially compression-tension spring or pasta configuration is produced by providing a sheet or web of material, curling the sheet or web of material to provide a curled sheet or web of material, oscillating the curled sheet or web of material in a lateral direction while slitting the sheet or web of material into a slit web of material containing a plurality of curled strips having a multi-sided cross section, a length and a width. The curled sheet of material can be slit in the direction of travel of the curled sheet or web of material, or the curled sheet of material can be slit in a direction substantially perpendicular to the direction of travel of the curled sheet or web of material. When slitting the curled sheet or web of material in the direction of travel of the curled sheet or web of material (i.e., machine direction), the curled slit sheet or web of material is cut in a direction perpendicular or oblique to the direction of travel of the slit sheet or web of material.
In yet another embodiment of the present invention, curled decorative grass is produced from a sheet of pre-curled material which is thereafter cut to provide curled decorative grass having increased bulk.
An object of the present invention is to provide a decorative grass having improved aesthetic qualities.
Another object of the present invention, while achieving the before-stated object, is to provide a method for producing a decorative grass having improved aesthetic qualities and bulk which is cost effective.
Yet another object of the present invention while achieving the before-stated objects, is to provide curled decorative grass having a variety of configurations.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and appended claims.